


Betrayer

by xzbdesu



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzbdesu/pseuds/xzbdesu
Summary: 公主line前提下的莲白莲，莲白莲前提下的栓莲，三俗低级ooc，非常雷人，可能有薛定谔的下
Kudos: 10





	Betrayer

**Author's Note:**

> 公主line前提下的莲白莲，莲白莲前提下的栓莲，三俗低级ooc，非常雷人，可能有薛定谔的下

K城靠海，入夏以来，连日阴雨是这座城市的常态。

木全睡醒的时候，窗外还是阴沉沉一片，有限的光亮经过窗帘过滤，稀稀疏疏落进室内，权作朦胧点缀。

“……已经十点半了啊。”木全坐起身来，揉了揉胀痛的额角。他最近到了易感期，对精神力的控制能力大不如前，偏偏队里的三个向导去了隔壁基地协商物资交换事宜。末世不比以往，本就稀少的向导人数在尸潮肆虐下锐减，C级以上的向导几乎被各大基地实权团队瓜分圈养，志愿中心的向导又大多在E级以下打转，疏导效果对于身为A级哨兵的木全翔也来说，实在是过于杯水车薪。

可怜的哨兵晃了晃脑袋，打算去楼下取支抑制剂。白噪音被房门隔绝在屋内，敏锐的五感瞬间回笼，消化完精神触角传递回来的讯息，木全舒了口气，加快了下楼的脚步。

他们现在住的地方原身是家民宿，三层楼每层六个房间，影音室活动室一应俱全，很好地消化了JO1这支十一人的小队。一楼的客厅颇为宽敞，从里往外三分之一处做了隔断，给餐厅和厨房划出了空间。

洗菜池前站着个瘦削的人影，正背对着木全翔用杯子接水，深蓝色的丝质睡袍松松拢住一身白皮，余下膝盖以下的皮肤，暴露在湿热的空气里。

“莲”，被叫到名字的人笑眯眯转身，但接下来的话多少有些难以启齿。

凡是有点生理常识的人都明白，抚慰哨兵最好的方式莫过于哨向之间的体液交换，同时配合精神疏导，往往能够深层次清除哨兵精神海之中的冗杂信息，少数A级以上向导甚至能够帮助哨兵加厚精神壁垒，填补精神海缺口。也因为这个，向导这两个字自诞生起，就染上了情色的意味。随着联盟平权运动的发展，向导的各项权利逐渐得到保护，贩卖圈养向导之风渐歇，更加文明的精神触手疏导方式也得到来自官方民间的大力推行。直到末世来临，人性道德一夕崩坏，性交这种罔顾向导意愿的疏导方式在各大基地内悄无声息地重新泛滥。

当然了，JO1里也不例外。好在实力水平差不多的情况下，还是有自愿原则的生存空间。他们组队满打满算才半年多的时间，再加上木全天生偏向钝感，S级向导精神疏导的能力又毋庸置疑，因此，跟莲发生关系的次数，一只手就数得过来。

“翔也的精神海不太稳定呢。”木全撤掉精神屏障，放墙外两条柔软的精神触手进来探查。

莲倚着橱柜，不紧不慢地喝了口水，经过木全身侧的时候轻轻拍了他的手腕，两人一前一后走到莲的房间门口，年长者捏住门把手，没头没尾地叮嘱了一句：“要保密哦，特别是对祥生。”

跟房门一并打开的还有莲构建的房间等大的精神屏障，脑袋陷进软枕里的人应声抬起头来。

“不是去倒水吗？怎么还带回来个尾巴。”白岩重新埋进枕头里，尾音也跟着变得含糊。

糟了，好像发现了什么不得了的秘密，木全惊恐的视线在两个素有情敌之名的人中间走了个来回。

尚在捕猎途中的大平祥生若有所感地打了个喷嚏。

JO1内部隐藏在水面之下的感情关系比蛛网一样的肉体关系还要错综复杂，但不管末世前还是末世后，向导内部消化都是可以媲美顶流爱豆前脚发专辑后脚带球婚的杀头重罪。

川尻莲，白岩瑠姬，JO1珍稀保护动物的三分之二，除了都跟大平祥生疑似有过或者疑似正在有段不清不楚的恋爱关系外，似乎看起来没有任何交集。

然而莲一分钟前的叮嘱尚在耳边，单纯打一炮的话，有什么不能告诉大平祥生的，除非……

趁他晃神，川尻莲已经走到床边，抄起空闲的软枕竖到床头，扶着还陷在被窝里赖床的那个起身，给人喂了几口水。

“不过来吗，翔也？”

白岩的视线随着莲的声音一同投射过来，他还没顾上穿衣服，薄被堆在腰间，露出一身斑驳红痕，在外人看来，都是昨夜激情的细致注解。

木全下意识觉得这种情况不太妙，但又说不上来这种“不太妙”的源头到底是什么，莲的温柔侍奉不太妙，白岩搭在莲腰间呈回护状的手也不太妙。

一股危险的预感从心底窜起，就好像平静的水面下埋了用油纸紧紧包裹住的火药引线，你能做的过于有限，只能远远站在岸上，等待薛定谔的爆炸。

天色更暗了。

白岩连人带被子一起挪到了靠墙的一侧，不知道是没睡醒还是其他什么，总之看着是没有要离开的意思。他不走，房间的主人也没发表相悖的意见，抬手拨开系在腰间的束带，冲着木全翔也拍了拍身侧的空间。

哨兵对向导本能的渴求冲淡了眼下这情形透露出来的诡异气氛，当事人都当无事发生，他一个爽完就走的路人甲又有哪门子贷款替人守贞的必要。木全边解睡衣扣子，边欺身过来，噙住了莲的嘴唇。

盘踞在精神海边边角角的黑斑仿佛顷刻间溶解在这个算不上多么甜蜜的吻中，来自向导的精神力温柔而广阔，在太阳的照射下蒸发成丝丝缕缕细雾，润物无声地渗透进木全的识海。

环在腰间的手臂突然加重了力气，哨兵急切的渴求通过紧贴的皮肤清晰传递过来，莲安慰性地拍了拍木全的脊背，嘴上热切迎合，脑袋里却不动声色地给人下了平静情绪的精神暗示。

“莲，再多给我一点。”哨兵委委屈屈地抱怨了一声，像条刚断奶的奶狗，只知道追着眼前莹润的软唇黏糊糊索吻，跟他平日里事事反应慢半拍的电波样子截然不同。白岩在他背后撇了下嘴，分出条精神触手去挑逗正嗯嗯啊啊哄孩子的向导，意料之中收获到了温柔回应。

“嗯嗯，有在给你。”

放到平时，他倒也不介意在床事上扮演温柔包容的前辈角色，然而，今天情况有点特殊。

昨天中午物资交换的事情其实已经谈得差不多，与那城作为队长决定留下收尾，过两天跟着对方基地运送物资的车队一起回来。考虑到家里那群正处在精神暴走高发期的小朋友们，决定让莲白二人先行返回基地。两个人开了四个小时车，一路放出精神触角打探回程路上的丧尸情况，到家之后又趁着没人厮混了一晚上，短短几小时的睡眠，还不足以彻底回复体力。

还是速战速决的好。

莲钳住木全的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，接着低下头，极具色情意味地舔弄哨兵探出唇外的舌头。亲吻也好，爱抚也好，所有旨在传递喜爱之情的甜蜜抚慰，除了在爱河边上买地盖房的情人间，都非性爱必需品。

非要说的话，他们之间更像医患关系，他来求诊，他对症下药。

“Ruki，”被叫到名字的人从背后环过来，同为向导，他们并肩作战的时间不多，但并不影响他同他默契，哪怕这声呼唤背后隐藏着的恳求，是让白岩为人做嫁衣裳。

莲太坏了，他有些忿忿地想。

这种不爽的心情环绕在胸口，在闷热天气的作用下，亟需找个发泄出口，反映到肢体动作上，则是他放在川尻莲腰间骤然缩紧的双手。这双手沿着腰线下移，抓着那人软弹的臀肉一阵揉弄，渐渐向里，抚摸起他紧闭的穴嘴。

他们昨晚差不多凌晨到家，没想到其他人前天就已经去往基地最新攻陷的卫星城狩猎，唯一剩下的木全翔也又因为精神状态不好提前睡下，不搞都对不起这难得的天时地利。两个人在浴室里搞了一通，回到床上，白岩又被半哄半骗地做了下位，等他伺候得川尻莲飘飘然泄身，刚想提枪上阵，方才还振奋到可以跟六只袋鼠自由搏击的人，已经缩进被窝里装出副升天在即的虚弱样子——

“Ruki，晚安。”

台灯和莲的声音一起熄灭，团在床脚正撸猫撸到兴起的白狐狸浑身软毛一悚，呼吸间就消失在门外，余下一人一精神体对视，都从对方眼里看到了气不顺的讯息。

现在，到了他算账的时候。

“怎么一副要使坏的表情？”莲警觉地歪了下头，他跟白狐狸说不清是精神体肖主还是主肖精神体，表面上看起来无害可亲，实际都是可以被妲己吊在房梁上可持续取心肝的狡猾水平。

他自己干的缺德事到底是心里有数，放开木全，亲亲热热地凑过来献媚，脸上也服务周到地绽出讨好的笑容：“好久没做过了，昨晚给你睡的话扩张又要好久……”

白岩挑了下眉，不是很买账的样子。

“别生气了好不好，等处理完翔也的情况，我帮你舔怎么样？”他视线下移，意有所指地补充：“舔哪里都可以。”

白岩不为所动：“别耍滑头。”

“那今晚我帮你骑出来怎么样？”川尻莲亲了亲他的唇角，补充道：“你可以直接射在里面。”

白岩瑠姬拿起了床头还剩半瓶的润滑剂。

他倒是也没说谎，穴嘴紧紧缩成一点，周遭皮肤摸上去干涩而紧绷，才刚进去个指节，就能感受到来自内壁的鲜明阻力，确实是很久没跟人做过的样子。

心情莫名其妙好了一点。

白岩把人揽进怀里，双臂扣住他的膝弯：”腿分开一点。“

莲配合照做，甚至颇为贴心地重心后放，两团雪白臀肉向两侧分开，露出中间殷红的穴口。沾满润滑剂的指尖轻轻按压了一圈周围的皮肤，穴嘴在这种温柔抚弄下渐渐软化，一扫刚才不通情理的蛮横样子，颤巍巍分开条细缝。

”嗯，进来了......"

他快活地眯起眼睛，侧头去亲白岩侧脸，哼唧唧发号施令：”再往里面一点，嗯嗯，有点太深了，不可以一次进这么多，ruki，摸摸那里——啊，摸到了。“

”别发骚。“收获了口是心非的恐吓呢。

莲掀起左眼眼皮扫了他一眼，大有这才哪到哪的轻蔑意味，随即又想起被冷落在旁边的第三人，嘴角牵起狡猾的弧度，故意凑到白岩耳边用气音叫春：“我里面怎么样？滑不滑？一想到正在被ruki的手指占有着，就忍不住流水，嗯！”

白岩的第三根手指毫无征兆地插到了底。

要命了，他的向导在心里哀叫了一声，穴肉颤抖着绞作一团，紧紧包裹住尚在作乱的手指，被异物撑开的不适感消解在白岩颇富技巧的插弄中，他在这番夹着些许粗暴和妒火的指戏中渐渐得了趣，穴道深处泉眼般吐出汩汩淫水，在腰肢轻轻晃动下，顺着内壁一路淌出了穴口。

真是水做的，不但下面发洪，眼窝也蓄了汪浅浅的水，白岩错开视线，强压住心底那股涩涩的感觉：“可以了。”他抽出手指，捏住莲腿根的嫩肉向两侧掰开，软滑的肉嘴翕动着，边回味刚才的淫嬉，边对新的入侵者打开了屏障。

木全沉默地补位，这种境况下好像说什么都不太合适，又不是去松屋吃饭，服务员送上热气腾腾的牛丼，作为礼节性回复，你还要双手托起筷子说句我开动了。

睇了眼白岩的脸色，默默下了结论：敢这么说的话，一定会挨打。

小剧场打上END标记，他扶着阴茎，破开了莲的穴口。


End file.
